


Absorption

by LokiNeko



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Pacific Rim Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiNeko/pseuds/LokiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for Pacific Rim and liginamite's <b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1070784/chapters/2148740">there are no atheists in foxholes</a></b>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absorption

[](http://lokineko.com/image/69057309678)

Click the picture to view it full size on tumblr. For some reason AO3 is being a bear about displaying it.


End file.
